


Anche con lo smalto posso essere temibile

by shadowkey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funny, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7442359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowkey/pseuds/shadowkey





	Anche con lo smalto posso essere temibile

-Ti prego Stark non farmi alzare dal divano- disse Natasha mentre se ne stava comoda e aveva appena finito di limarsi le unghie -Non dirmi che hai costruito un altro murderbot o la causa della fine del mondo perchè oggi è il mio giorno libero- commentò e poi si mise ad agitare la boccetta di smalto, poi lo aprì e iniziò a metterlo tranquillo.  
-No, Natasha mettiamola così ho rotto il tuo ragazzo e la bambolina del tuo carillon-confessò Stark.  
La russa continuava a laccarsi le unghie e scambiò uno sguardo truce con l'uomo che tentava di sorridere -Hai 5 secondi per ritrattare anche una parte di quello che hai appena detto- continuò e si concentrava sul suo lavoro -Ti ascolto Stark- commentò puntando poi la limetta contro di lui.  
-La bambolina posso ripararla ma sarà mezza metallica?- tentò di dire cercando di evitare la furia della spia -Il tuo fidanzato invece è finito per sbaglio in un esperimento e lo dobbiamo prendere con il cucchiaino-, la Romanoff si diede un'altra passata di smalto sulle unghie -Ho fatto bene a dirtelo ora non puoi sporcarti le mani o ti si rovina lo smalto-.  
La donna lo guardò e le fece un mezzo sorriso, sì alzò e gli diede un calcio ben assestato che lo face cadere a terra poi con il polpastrello dell'indice premette il suo braccialetto e diede una scossa a Stark.  
L'uomo respirò profondamente -Ok, capito. Natasha Romanoff è temibile anche mentre si mette lo smalto-


End file.
